creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason the Toy Maker's Origins
The sharp scent of blood pinched his nostrils and the most unpleasant thing was that slender body which wasn’t moving anymore. Her last breath has already dissolved in the air several minutes ago, while that thick red colour slowly spread on the floor. It has all happened so quickly: she’s tried to lie, to make a foul of him and when things got worse in a little argument, a tug on her arm has changed the course of their lives. The loss of stability, the edge of the furniture and finally the silence. It wasn’t my fault, Jason thought, it was a terrible incident! He was standing on foot in front of that little girl’s corpse, breathless, and the only witnesses of the incident were the puppets he build that surrounded them. In the shop there were only him and the corpse. When Jason’s blood started to circulate again, he understood that he should find a solution and couldn’t stand still there without doing anything. But the situation was too complicated. “They’ll put me behind the bars and throw away the key” he became desperate, “I... I’m not an assassin! I just wanted to scold her, she fooled me with the thing of the defective puppet for having a new one in return!” he made a little turn around and looked back at the corpse, but that time he gave an accusatory stare, “It was all your fault!” he screamed enraged, “You made all of this happen!”. He decided to hide the accident and the first thing he did was to close the shop not to make someone else to enter. He took the little girl in the workshop, where he created the toys that everyone acclaimed as works of art, and he put her on the working table. In that room there was a sharp scent of paint, but it wasn’t enough to cover neither the smell of blood nor the horror that was going to happen next. Jason put the hands on his head, digging the fingers among his dark mahogany flocks and pushed himself to find a solution. His stare stopped on a snake-shaped puppet laying on the floor. It was one of his first creations, after that unusual accident, and as if by magic everything was clear for him. He didn’t have to worry. He grabbed the hand saw and got closer to the body. He used that object to cut wooden pieces he needed for creating some toys, but not that day. Jason took a deep breath, his body was trembling and his heart beat so fast to make him feel the pain. He lifted the hand saw and closed his eyes refusing to see the horror that was going to happen. Four hours later, the purple snake was still laying down on the floor but he got more inflated. Jason was sitting on a chair and in silence in front of the blood-soaked table. Tears stopped to pour from his face when he managed to stop fighting against the feeling of sickness. In that moment he was just stunned and his big ember-colored eyes seemed to become blackened and slit. The corpse was gone, laying in the snake’s mouth, and together with it Jason’s last piece of humanity too. “How could something like this happen? How did I arrive at this point?”. And the answer was just a name: Amelia. Oh, Amelia, his childhood friend. The one and only! Because before her arrival, Jason has always been a child locked in his silence. Locked in his own world. His parents were strict but wanted to see him studying all day and in the house where he lived toys were forbidden. Mom and dad weren’t bad people, he knew they loved him but they weren’t able to show their affection. Like every parent, they wanted their son to be perfect and with a brilliant future but all that pressure was too much for a 9-year-old child. As for Jason, he made everything he could to make them feel proud of him: he was a model student at school and obedient. Even though his great dedication, it has never been enough. Even if he couldn’t have any toys at home, Jason has built some little wooden figurines he kept in the school garden. Away from his parents’ reach, he could play with them without being punished. He kept them hidden underground, just like a priceless treasure, until the day a child named Amelia noticed him. To tell the truth, it has always been the teacher asking Amelia to go to him. She was a sunny and friendly child, while he has been bashful and shy. Every attempt to make him approach other children failed and over time his peers started to make fun of him. That teacher just wanted to help Jason and she kind of did it, but sacrificing Amelia. Jason wasn’t weak, on the contrary, he was a perfect manipulator and master of deception. He was like a wolf hiding behind the mask of the lamb, however he became attached to little Amelia. He never did any harm to her, actually, he wanted to be a good friend and protect her. Could this be considered as a normal relationship? A nice friendship among children? Absolutely not. Maybe, what Jason himself couldn’t understand, was the lack of relationship with his parents created a severe affective addiction. He always wanted to be of primary importance to Amelia, he liked saying he was the only friend she needed and he made her feel unsure. Jason wasn’t looking for love and maybe not even affection, he wanted to be praised. He wanted to be important for somebody and this made him feel... alive. He felt like he existed and it was great. He wanted to feel it again and again, so he made Amelia believe that the world is a place full of bad people and who ever dared to interfere will pay for it. The affective addiction and the manipulations often made Jason do bad things. Just like with Lucy, Amelia’s friend, who wanted to go first on the swing and he pushed her so fast that she fell down causing her a broken wrist. Or Jonathan, who always asked Amelia for colored pencils, when he got pushed down the school stairs. Jason pushed him when he was giving his back, like a coward, because he knew no one would blame him. Also that child like any other intruder, after those awkward incidents suddenly stopped to talk with Amelia. The more he grew the more dangerously and spitefully he acted, obviously without lessening the previous acts! In the meantime the poor and naive Amelia, stunned by Jason’s kindness and his nice words, seemed to be careless about those awkward incidents happening around the two of them. Or maybe, in other words, she didn’t want to see it. Once grown up, Jason has decided to open a toy shop and his parents kicked him out of the house, due to that decision. What disappointment! After years of hard work in the end their son has chosen such a stupid and disgraceful job. In contrast to what they imagined, Jason was happy and became a talented toy maker. He didn’t lack of fantasy, people of every age bought his creations and, moreover, he had his faithful friend by his side. It would’ve been wonderful if the story has ended here, but the perfect world Jason built didn’t last any longer. Like every evening, Amelia visited her friend when the shop closed to keep company with him. Jason had to settle the chaos done by those stupid children, so he took off his beige vest to feel more comfortable and pulled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Amelia looked around and gave a nostalgic smile, “Think about it, Jason. You started from a wooden figurine to the point to be able to do all of this. you are happy, aren’t you?”. “I might say yes, even though I start hating children” he replied, “They ruin everything they touch”. “Get used to it, they are your most faithful customers!” she made fun of him, while the guy scoffed. “I know, it’s awkward. A toy maker who hates children” Amelia didn’t answer, but from her little amused smile it wasn’t difficult to say she agreed with him, “I decided to become a toy maker because I liked shaping my fantasy... because you were the first one telling me that”. “You were good at creating wooden figurines, so I suggested you to become a toy maker or something like that. I’m glad you listened to me”. “Good friends do this” the toy maker replied, “And for becoming it, at times you must do some things”. Amelia looked puzzled at her friend, “What do you mean?”. Jason shrugged it off and looked at her smiling “Do you remember the pink letter?”. Oh, of course Amelia remembered it! It was one of the most unpleasant days of her life. When she was 15, Amelia fell in love with a boy from the class next to hers. She didn’t have the courage to confess her feelings and obviously Jason scared her as usual, “If people find out your weaknesses it’s the end. I don’t think it’s a good idea”, he has said, but Amelia’s friend disagreed with it. She encouraged Amelia and suggested her what to write in the letter, then she would’ve delivered it... but something went wrong. The letter disappeared from Amelia’s backpack and was attached on the backboard in the class of the boy she liked. He saw the letter getting passed hand by hand by the boys reading it with scornful tone her confession. He heard the laughter, the not-so-funny jokes but the name in the signature they were screaming wasn’t hers... it was the one of her friend who encouraged her. They made fun of her the entire school year and in the end she decided to change school. Amelia has never seen her again. She thought she acted like a coward doing that and yet Jason did it. “How could you do that to me? Why?” her voice come out with effort. “I protected you. Like I’ve always done” in Jason’s face there wasn’t a little trace of repentance. “This doesn’t mean protecting someone!” Amelia was angry, but what really got on her nerves was her friend’s shallow attitude, “I won’t forgive you for that, Jason”. She quickly left the shop and slammed the door with all of her strength. Jason followed her, but he didn’t make another footstep over the main entrance, “Perhaps are you angry?”. Obviously his friend didn’t reply and went straight back at home. She was so angry that who ever’s got in her sight she would’ve stepped on them like a brakeless train. However, once she’s gotten home, she closed in her own room and soundly started to cry. Amelia cried not only for that letter but for all the people Jason parted from her. It was like waking up suddenly from a long sleep. For years she didn’t mind it, because she was afraid to lose him and she couldn’t really understand the reason. Maybe because she was just a fool or she enjoyed feeling of primary importance in those rare occasions when Jason complimented her. She has left all those friends to part away believing they were unfaithful, but the only one who should really disappear from her life was the magnificent and innocent Jason! On the other hand, the toy maker stayed in his shop and after finishing his affairs he closed in his little workshop. He settled the sheets on the sofa and laid down. According to a stranger’s impression, his attitude wasn’t the best of all, yet he acted like a real douche bag, but actually he was very sorry for Amelia being so angry with him. The next day, when his friend would be back visiting him, he decided that he would try to calm her down. Contrary to what he was expecting, the following day Amelia didn’t show up at the shop so she did the day after and the day after tomorrow. A month later Jason had no news at all about his friend. His man’s pride prevented him from going to ring the bell to her house, but all that time helped him thinking about a way to be forgiven. He was still unsure about being forgiven about what he has done. He didn’t manage to understand, but he knew Amelia perfectly and needed nothing more to make her forget her anger. A toy would be enough but Jason has made something very special: a music box. He didn’t buy it, he made it with his own hands and after his hard work completed his hands were full of wounds and wooden pieces. But that wasn’t the only surprise. The most important part of that gift, the most precious of all, was a little puppet resembling him in an astonishing way, hidden inside the music box. A surprise contained inside another surprise! The puppet was as big as the palm of a hand, dressed just like Jason, it had the same hair colour and two black buttons used as eyes. “It’s not as handsome as the original but she is going to like it!”. His hope was stored inside that puppet, but also the deep fear and anguish always obsessing Jason. He just wanted someone in his life to appreciate him and who didn’t need nothing else than his company. He wanted to be looked up to, someone who mattered, because it was so beautiful feeling somebody needed his help. Like in the earlier discussion, when Jason felt like to exist and not to be like an object. That puppet should’ve been a sort of lucky charm for him, but after what he created for her everything started to go wrong. For Jason, this was just the beginning. After creating his two gifts, three days later Jason didn’t manage to come out of his creations room. It was Monday and people waited in front of the shop asking themselves why it hasn’t opened yet. Jason wasn’t feeling well. He had a terrible headache and got cold feet. Anyway, he didn’t want to wait anymore, so he left from the back of the shop and went to Amelia’s house sacrificing his aching body. When he knocked to her door he thought he would see her face, with those chocolate hair and blue eyes of hers, yet he faced her mother and her look gave him the impression of a happy visit. Jason cleared his voice, “Good morning madam, is your...” and in that very moment, Amelia looked out onto the door and stopped by her mother’s side, “Hi, Amelia”. She looked down and her cheeks turned red, “Hi...”. “Why do you come here?” her mother asked interrupting that embarrassing silence. Jason’s lips turned into a smile and showed his precious music box, “I brought you this present to make it up. I built it with my own hands and inside of it there’s another surprise!”. For a breif moment Amelia’s eyes sparkled, she was unsure about accepting Jason’s present and she was almost convinced of forgiving him... but that smile of his didn’t bewitched her mother. It never did, not even when Jason was just a apprently innocent child. She always thought his attitude was awkward since the day that little incident happened. She remembered going to make the snacks and little Amelia followed her for giving a hand. Meanwhile Jason was left alone with her daughter’s canary. It was her first pet and Amelia got attached to it. Then Jason appeared and stated that the canary wasn’t moving anymore. The three of them reached for the living room and poor Amelia started to cry. While Jason was by her side, he caressed her back and told her not to worry, that everything was going to be alright. In that sentence there was nothing wrong, Jason just wanted to console Amelia, but her mother didn’t ignore that almost invisible smile. Many times she told her daughter there was something wrong with him, the little girl always refused to listen to her but her patience was gone, “Amelia doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore, Jason. And maybe it’s better this way, trust me”. Jason raised his eyebrows, “What?” he asked astounded, then he looked at her, “But... Why? I’ve always been by your side, you could always count on me” he said, but Amelia kept looking down like a beaten dog, “I made this present for you, please!”. Jason gave the music box to Amelia, but she rejected it almost reluctantly. With that gesture, in that very moment he felt like a strong grip to his heart. An aching pain made him lose stability. “Are you alright?” Amelia noticed that reaction of his and finally looked at the boy in his eyes. “How... how can I be alright?” Jason breathed with difficulty, “I’ve always been by your side, although all those things I’ve done and you regarded as unforgivable. And now you do this to me” he said, “What is it? A punishment? revenge? I don’t care anymore” he gathered strength and looked at Amelia, “I thought you were a smart person, apparently this was the only mistake I made”. Satisfied with his friend having teary eyes, Jason turned around and went back to this shop. For several weeks Jason wasn’t the same anymore. His anger was a lot and his health conditions were getting worse. He just wanted to go on with his life, but then the incident with that little girl happened. Sitting on that chair, staring at the blank space and with his hands pouring blood, Jason felt something in him changed forever. He didn’t feel nothing anymore and his body was changing. He didn’t let the depression take control and he wasn’t sad. He didn’t like that reality anymore. While he was busy thinking about leaving that little town, he heard Amelia’s voice calling his name out of the shop. Neither he didn’t overreact nor he didn’t wag his tail like a dog, he just thought about getting refreshed and without hesitation he opened her the door. Amelia immediately noticed his emotionless face and after staying silent for a moment she was the first to speak, “Can I come in?”. Jason moved silently, he let the girl go through and closed the door exposing the sign ‘CLOSED’. “I’m sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to know how did you feel. I believe we should talk”. Amelia knew there was something odd about Jason, but it wasn’t only that... there was an awkward scent in the air too. “There’s nothing more to say and honestly this isn’t a good time for me”. “Are you alright? You’re sweating”, she asked. Jason looked around feeling like a fish out of water and Amelia put her hand on his shoulder, “Tell me what’sup with you. Are you feeling ill?”. He took a deep breath, “I... I killed a little girl” she widened her eyes and slowly, overwhelmed, parted her hand from Jason, “I swear it was just an incident, I didn’t want to go to jail for this and... I...”. “Go on” actually she was afraid of what she was going to listen next, but Jason’s stuttering made room for imagination and it was even worse. “I cut the corpse in pieces and I hid it inside a puppet” Maybe yes, it was better not to make room for imagination and not listen to those horrible words coming out from Jason’s mouth. He was really being able to do such a thing? He wasn’t innocent, she knew very well, but she could never imagine Jason would be able to kill. One must keep calm in these situations and there was only one solution. “Jason, you must establish yourself”. The toy maker, who until that moment looked like a trapped mouse, took the hands off his temples and stared at Amelia. His look was surprised, like if he suddenly was stabbed to his back. “Do you... do you really want me to confess the incident? You know very well how it will end up!”. “You have to try, Jason. You can’t act like nothing happened. They will start to look for her and sooner or later they will find her!”. “I can’t do it, Amelia!” the guy snarled. “Good, then I’m going to do it for you!”. Jason kept quiet immediately and looked at the girl widening his eyes astonishingly, “Have you got the nerve to do something like that to me?”. “It’s for your own sake”. He laughed hysterically, “Don’t make me laugh! You’ve always been stupid!” started to come closer and meanwhile Amelia moved backwards, “Do you know? I’ve always tried to make you a better person but I understood you aren’t worthy. I suggest you not to provoke me with your bullshit”. “Do you think I’m not going to do it? Just watch me!”. She turned over the exit but obviously Jason stopped her grabbing her by her hair. The two started a fight and Amelia realized that if Jason has killed once then he would’ve done it again. She feared that she would be next, indeed, she would’ve been next. She should’ve acted differently and maybe pretended to support him, but like any other time she has made the wrong decision. Jason was right, she was really stupid, she has always been or perhaps he made her feel inferior so many times that by then she has thought to be . Who knows? To protect herself Amelia managed to steal a screwdriver on the balcony but she hadn’t the chance to use it yet. She couldn’t do anything against Jason’s body and when the latter slammed her on the wall, the impact was so violent that Amelia’s strength run out immediately. She fell on the floor and her head started to ache terribly... but Jason stopped. She looked up and saw the screwdriver stuck in the toy maker’s heart. He was standing still and looking overwhelmed at the object stuck, while the blood stain was getting bigger on his vest. “You damn... bitch!” he grabbed the screwdriver and remove it throwing violently on the floor, then came together and dried the sweat from his forehead, “It’s not very nice of you, Amelia!” then he came closer to her and kicked her face.The impact stunned her but not enough to make her faint and she stood reclined. “I’m sorry it all ended like this, my dear Amelia” then he chuckled, “No, just kidding. To be honest, I don’t care” the girl’s sight was slightly blurred, but the object the toy maker was holding was easily unmistakable: a hand saw. It has come for her time to die, she knew, and her eyes started to shed tears. Would she suffer a lot? How long it would take her to die? Would she be dead either from the blood loss or for the aching pain? Although the terror she felt, Amelia decided to run away but her body was too slow. She turned goofily the side, but Jason stepped on her shoulder and dislocated it. The girl’s tired eyes stared at the toy maker and she saw him caressing with his finger the iron teeth of object. She could swear he was enjoying the moment before the massacre starting, but then she noticed Jason lowered the hand saw and sighed, “There are many things being incomprehensible to humans. Some can be and other ones cannot. We believe we know every secret in the world we live, but the truth is we don’t know shit”. “What... What are you saying?” Amelia asked, even if that action was really hard for her to understand. Jason bothered and resigned shook his head, “You’re too naïve, you don’t understand” and slowly started to move back parting from her, “You don’t need a stupid wish upon a star to make your wish come true when it’s truly intense. We are the ones who make possible the impossible things”. Maybe it was that bump that caused her to hallucinate, but after Jason speaking the wall behind him started to inflate. The wall crumbled and a blue door with a golden knob popped out. “I don’t know why, but this doll became my heart” Jason had the music box opened in his hands and looked at it with a more confused expression, “The only place in which I can guard it is inside the music box, but this was meant to be a gift and I want to give it anyway to someone who will take your place. Someone smarter and who can stand up to me: a chosen one”. “Nobody...” already tired Amelia whispered, “Nobody will want a monster like you!”. Jason, who in the meantime opened the blue door, turned over the girl and smiled, “My name is Jason and it means “the one who heals”. Did you know? Of course not” his expression was arrogant, “Anyone will replace you, if they are not going to be able to understand my good intentions I will fix them up. After all, a broken toy can always be fixed up too”. “What? You’re crazy! People aren’t like your stupid puppets” Amelia shouted, “Where will you go? You... you aren’t going to run away!”. “I’m not running away, idiot, but don’t worry. I’ll be back”. Amelia’s body trembled staring at that fake smile and she felt powerless when she saw him disappear behind the door. The wood crumpled on itself, the chips turned into small pieces on the floor and the wall was intact again like nothing has never been there. Amelia spent the rest of her life believing Jason would’ve been back at any moment to hurt her, but the truth is Jason decided to spare her life. She didn’t even realize how lucky she has been, because no one else after her would’ve seen his mercy... like those wax dolls, of every age, which always started to fill more and more in the terrible games room. And those puppets, which were able to come to life, the only silent witnesses in the splendid yet horrible world of Jason the toy maker. Category:Beings Category:Paranormal